Did you know that?
by AdventurousDame424
Summary: An unexpected visit from Numbuh 424 leads Sector V into joining her game of Did you know that. They all find out a bunch of things about the moonbase operatives. First Fanfic, no flame please. Summary is bad but the story is better. Hints out some pairings.


Disclaimer: My name isn't Tom Warburton, is it? So I obviously don't own KND. If I did, 1/362 would be Canon by now. All I own is the plot and the game 'Did you know that?'.

Oh, and just pretend that all of them are speaking in their accents because its hard to change the words to match their accents.

It was just a normal day for Sector V in their tree house. Numbuh's 2 and 4 were watching TV, Numbuh 1 was looking at sector reports, Numbuh 5 was on a chair reading some magazine and Numbuh 3 was playing Rainbow Monkey tea party. Yup, it was a normal day till, *CRASH*, they hear a crashing noise and all suddenly jump into battle stance with their weapons. They hear someone open the door and walk in. "Kids Next door! Battle Sta-" Nigel was cut of by a loud feminine scream of "WAIT!".

They all turn their heads to see Numbuh 424 standing at the door way. "Oh, Numbuh 424. Its just you." Nigel said as they all put down their weapons. "Yeah, hey guys. Umm.. my ship crashed outside and I can't get back to the moonbase without it, so I was hoping Numbuh 2 could fix it." she asked. "Yeah! Sure, ill be done in about 10 minutes." Numbuh 2 said, grabbing his tools and heading out. "Hey Numbuh 1, mind if I stay here till Hoagie's done with my ship?" 424 asked, hopefully. "Sure, Numbuh 424. Any operative is welcome here. Well if anyone needs me I will be in my room." Nigel announced.

"Yeah, Ah'll be in mah room training." Wally said heading for his room. "Abby will be in her room if anybody needs her." Abby said while walking to her room. 424 looked around the main room and saw Kuki still playing with her Rainbow Monkies.

"Hey Kuki! Wanna play a game with me?" 424 asked. "Ooh! Sure! Lets play Rainbow Monkey tea party!" Kuki said excitedly handing a Blue Rainbow Monkey to her. "Uhm. No thanks." Numbuh 424 said handing it back to her. "Oh! I know what to play!" 424 said as she pulled some papers and pencils out of her pocket. "What is it?" Kuki asked getting excited. "I made this game myself, its called 'Did you know that?', I play this with the moonbase operatives all the time!" 424 said arranging the papers. "Yay! How do play?" Kuki asked.

"Well, from all of these papers you have to write something about you or your friends that the other person didn't know. It can be anything, aslong as the other person didn't know it. Me and the other operatives always end up on the floor laughing like crazy because some of them are just too funny." 424 said chuckling as she remembered the times when she played it with the other operatives. "Okay! I wanna go first!" Kuki said as she stared thinking then wrote something on the paper and handed it to 424.

"You like Wally? I never knew..." 424 said acting like she didn't know. It was the most obvious thing in the KND that even most of their enemies knew it! "Okay my turn!" 424 said excitedly as she began to scribble something down while laughing and quickly handed it to Kuki. Kuki started reading it quietly and suddenly bursted out laughing and yelled, "I KNEW IT!". "Oh! Here's another!" 424 said still laughing as she wrote another one in a piece of paper and handed it to Kuki as she finished. "Really! Numbuhs 23 and 35? Hoagie told us they liked each other but I didn't believe him! I guess its true!" Kuki said as they continued laughing like maniacs on the floor. Hoagie suddenly comes in and see's them on the floor laughing. "Um, hey guys. The ship is almost done... uh, why are you both on the floor laughing?" Hoagie asked with a confused look. "Hi Numbuh 2! Were just playing Numbuh 424's game!" Kuki said slowly standing from the floor. "Oh you mean that, 'Did you know that' game?" Hoagie asked. "Yeah. You've heard of it?" 424 asked sitting back on her chair.

"Oh yeah. The moonbase operatives ALWAYS talk about the stuff they learn about the others. Can I play?" Hoagie explained then asked. "Yeah! Oh! Kuki, show him the other 2 I gave you!" 424 said, excitedly. "Sure!" Kuki said handing Hoagie the first piece of paper. Hoagie began reading them then yelled, "I told you Numbuh 3! I told you Bartie and Virginia like each other!" Hoagie yelled. "Yeah, yeah. Read the other one!" 424 said, excited to see his reaction. Hoagie suddenly burst out laughing then yells, "I knew it! I just knew she liked him!" as they all fall to the ground trying to contain their laughter just until they hear someone cough into their hand. They all raise their heads to see Numbuh's 4 and 5. "Why are y'all on the floor?" Abby asked. "Yeah! And whats with all the cruddy laughin'?" Wally said. "Were just playing Numbuh 424's game.." Hoagie said when he stopped laughing. "What game?" Wally asked.

"Its a game called 'Did you know that?'. The way you play is you have to write something about you or your friends that the other person didn't know." 424 said, finally being able to talk after laughing so much. "Is this the paper?" Abby asked picking up the paper from the floor. She suddenly bursts out laughing and the others laugh with her. "Numbuh 23 and 35? For real?" Abby asked. "Hoagie! Hand them the other one!" 424 said trying to contain her laughter. Hoagie hands it to Abby who quietly reads it then laughs harder than before, "Y'all can't be serious! I just knew it!" Abby said still laughing. "Whats so funny? I don't get it ." Wally said trying to read it. Hoagie walks up to him and whispers it, Wally then falls to the floor with laughter. "I KNEW IT! I CRUDDY KNEW IT!" Wally screamed as they began laughing again.

"Wait! I know a better one!" 424 said as she began writting on another paper and handing it to the four. Hoagie practically screamed what was written. "Are you serious?! Numbuh 86 and 60?!" Hoagie asked trying his best to stop his laughter. "As in, Fanny, the boy hater, and Patton, the KND heart throb, like each other?" Abby asked, laughing already. "Yup. If I was lying ill give away all my Yipper cards!" 424 said, trying to make them believe. They all burst out laughing like maniacs on the floor. Wally and Kuki ended up hugging each other because of laughing too much, Hoagie was laughing so hard tears came out of his eyes, Abby was pounding her fist on the floor and 424 was rolling around repeatedly.

*AHEM* They all hear someone cough loudly and see it was Nigel. "Why are all of you on the floor?" he asked. "Um... were playing a game." Hoagie said as they all stood up. "What game?" Nigel asked. "A game that I made called 'Did you know that?'. Have you heard of it?" 424 asked him. "Oh, that game a lot of operatives play? Yes, i've heard of it. Whats so funny?" Nigel asked. "Show him!" Wally said... or yelled. 424 handed him all of the papers as he began to read and laugh. "Haha! Who would've thought , 86 & 60." Nigel said.

"Oh, Shoot! Kuki! Quick! Grab the other paper!" 424 told quickly. "What? Oh!" Kuki said as she grabbed one of the pieces of paper from Numbuh 1 then handed it to 424. "Why? Whats on it?" Nigel asked, becoming curios. "Something you don't need to know." Hoagie answered. "Yeah, Numbuh 1. You wont be able to handle it." Wally said, smirking. "Oh, come on. How bad can it be?" Nigel said. "Well, okay, but don't say we didn't warn you." 424 said, slowly handing the paper to him.

Nigel slowly and quietly read the paper and began turning red. "Ill be in my room." he said as he left for his room. Once they heard his door shut they burst out laughing. "Who knew he could blush that hard!" Hoagie said in-between laughs. "Abby surely didn't!" Abby said as they kept laughing. The view zooms in to a piece of paper which says, "Rachel has a secret crush on Nigel.".

END TRANSMISSION


End file.
